Janae Allison
Janae Kinney Allison (born April 13th, 1993) is an American Professional Wrestler, currently signed to World Elite Wrestling on their Monday Night Animosity Brand wrestling under the name''' Monroe Starr'. 'Early Life' Janae Kinney Allison was born on April 13th 1993 in Austin, Texas to two unknown parents. Janae was found in a dumpster two weeks after birth by a catholic nun who then brought the infant Janae to a local orphanage in the area. While staying and developing in the orphanage Janae's records could not be found, there was no birth cirtificate to locate her parents and no way of tracing her DNA back. With no name as she grew older she was named "Starr" for being one of the orphanage's most happiest and attention loving children. It was in April of 1995 sometime after Janae turned two, she was adopted by two white retired married professional wrestlers, '''Matthew Allison '''and '''Rose Brown-Allison'. Rose was unable to have children due to complications and too many injuries throughout her wrestling career, dissapointed, Matthew and Rose decided to search for a child. While visiting Rose's parents house, her mother (Janae's adoptive grandmother) Janice Brown, suggested to Matthew and Rose to check out local orphanages in the Austin Area. That was the moment when Matthew and Rose would first meet their future daughter and just eight months later "Starr" was named Janae Kinney Allison. Growing up Janae had a privilaged life being adopted by the Allison's. The Allison's as they got older and retired earned a lot of money with their work outside of the ring. They used some to give back to the community by hoasting summer wrestling programs in their town of Houston, Texas. Janae grew up around the wrestling, but never had a taste for it. Janae participated in many beauty pagents as a young child, and at the age of 17 she participated in her first Debutante Ball and would months later compete in her very first wrestling match. 'Training & Development ' 'Debut and Training (2010 - 2012)' On Janurary 12th 2010, The Allison's wrestling school sponsored a live show in order to raise money for the city. As the show continued on, one of the female wrestlers who was supposed to compete got sick just before the match, Janae who has a bit of expeierence in the ring training with the other wrestlers purposed to her mother and father if she would be able to replace the female wrestle. Janae's mother was completely against, but her father was quite proud to see his daughter wanting to do something in the family. After talking with her mother, Janae stepped foot into the ring under the name Monroe Starr and won her very first match. After having an impressive match, Janae's father purposed the idea of his daughter doing this as a career, but she would only be able to pursue it when she turned 18 in three months. Three months later after thinking it over, Janae decided she wanted to make the people who took her life and made into something amazing repay them by wrestling following in their footsteps. Janae eventually found herself in love with the business and began training more and more, perfecting her craft. 'World Elite Wrestling ' On October 29th 2013, Janae announced via twitter that she had a meeting with the founder of World Elite Wrestling discussing her possibly signing with the company. Later on that same very day, Janae announced via twitter that she was an official Animosity Starlet. 'Aimosity (2013 - Present') On October 29th 2013 Janae announced via twitter that she was an official Animosity Starlet. 'Personal Life' Janae is of African American, and Puerto rican desent. Janae was adopted into a wealthy white wrestling family. In her spare time Janae enjoy's watching football, make up, attending beauty pagents, and music. Janae was named after both grandmother's. Janice (Mother's Mother) and Renae (Father's Mother). Janae's middle name was given to her by her father's favorite drummer, Sean Kinney of Alice in Chains Janae cites rap music as her favorite kind of music, but she listens to a variety of music as well. Janae also enjoy's hunting, fishing and muddin' during her spare time. Janae's sexual orientation is straight, but she is a full supporter of gay rights. Janae calls herself a "Southern Barbie" with "a little class and a lot of sass" Janae's ring name is inspired by actress Marilyn Monroe, in which Janae discribed as "One of the most beautiful and classy woman ever" and her nickname she was given at the orphanage stating "I always like to remember where I come from, I'm very blessed and humble with my life, and I never want to forget that. Plus Texas's brightest Starr is me and we ain't called the lone star state for nothin'!" 'In wrestling' *'Finishing moves' **''Seeing Starrs (Double Handcuff Neckbreaker) **''The Belle Boot ''(Roundhouse Kick) *'Signature moves''' **''Forehand Chop'' **''Reverse Chinlock - With Bodyscissors'' **''Running high knees, to an opponent in the corner'' *'General moves' **Camel Clutch **Arm drag variations ***Japanese ***Springboard ***Tilt-a-Whirl **Wheelbarrel Bulldog **Clothesline **DDT Variations ***Lifiting ***Lucha ***Snap ***Springboard **Dropkick **Headscissors Takedown **Monkey Flip **Swinging Neckbreaker **Snapmare **Suplex *'Wrestlers managed' ** *'Nicknames' **"The Southern Barbie" **"Sweet, Sassy & Classy" Self Proclaimed **"The Southern Belle From Hell" - Self Proclaimed *'Entrance Themes' **'Independent Circut' ***"Bad Girlfriend" by Theory Of A Deadman; (2010-2012) **'World Elite Wrestling' ***"I Wanna Be Bad" - Willa Ford (Present) 'Championships and accomplishments' *'World Elite Wrestling' **Not Applicable 'TBA Match Record' See Also Monroe Starr's Twitter Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers born in Texas Category:Active Wrestlers Category:American Wrestlers Category:American Characters Category:American professional wrestlers Category:Wrestlers Category:Characters Category:World Elite Wrestling